totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Modelka, która poszła na casting
Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Odcinek 1 Castingi Zdjęcia mogą używać wyłącznie autorzy dziewczyn! Pokazuje się panorama Los Angeles. Kilka kamienic, gdy nagle w tle słychać głos Very Vera: Modeling to nie tylko uroda. Liczy się to co masz w środku. Emocje, pasja i dążenie do celu tylko pomaga modelce w osiągnięciu celu. Modelka musi być też silna i mieć to coś co odróżnia ją od innych. Modelek są miliony, ale ty jesteś tylko jedna na świecie i to czyni cię wyjątkową'' Pojawia się logo TDINTM Los Angeles, Lotnisko 200px Carol: Nie wierzę! Los Angeles! (pokój zwierzeń)Carol: Hej. Nazywam się Carol Joshua. Mam 24 lata i mieszkam w największym mieście świata Mexico City. Życie tam nie jest proste. Mieszka tam ponad 20 milionów osób. Naprawdę trudno tam się odnaleźć dziewczynie, która w dodatku pochodzi z Egiptu. Bella: Nie wierzę, że tutaj jestem. Eve: Ja też! To cudowne. (pokój zwierzeń)Eve: Nazywam się Eve. Jestem gorącą Włoszką i reprezentuje tutaj wszystkie dziewczyny w rozmiarze plus! Eve: Aaa! Los Angeles. za nimi idzie skromna, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna z beracikiem Lian: Hej... Isabelle, Star i Lucy odwracają się Lucy: Witaj. (pokój zwierzeń)Lucy: A oto ja Lucy. Mieszkam i studiuje w Koln w Niemczech. Spróbowałam swoim sił i jestem tutaj! Panie i panowie nie oderwiecie się ode mnie szybko. Isabelle: Hej. Skąd jesteś? Lian: Z Bostonu, ale wychowałam się we Francji. Isabelle: To musi być piękne miejsce! Lian: Tak, ale... nagle Anne przewraca Lian Anne: Patrz jak leziesz lebiego! Carmen przewraca bagaże Lian po czym staje koło Anne Carmen: No widzę, że już mamy tutaj łamagę programu. Star: Hej! Carmen: Co brzydalko? Star: Zostaw ją! Carmen: A co. Zrobisz mi coś? Star: Nie... Carmen: No to widzisz.. nie będę marnowała się, by z tobą rozmawiać. Anne i Carmen odeszły, po czym Lian się rozpłakała Isabelle: Hej nie płacz. Star: Właśnie. Nie warto na takie laski wyrzucać łez... Isabelle: Sądzę to samo.. (pokój zwierzeń)Isabelle: To co zrobiła Anne i Carmen było chamskie w stosunku do Lian. Jest cudowna i jestem pewna, że będziemy przyjaciółkami. tymczasem trochę dalej Julie siada koło Stephanie, Ashley i Chelsea Julie: Hej wam... Stephanie: Hej. Też bierzesz udział w Total Drama Island's Next Top Model? Julie: Tak. Skąd wiesz? Stephanie: No poza dziewczynami nikogo tutaj nie ma. Julie: W sumie racja. Ashley: Jak się nazywasz? Jestem Ashley. Julie: Hej Ashley. Jestem Julie. Chelsea: Hej Julie. A ja jestem Chelsea. (pokój zwierzeń)Chelsea: Hej. Jestem Chelsea Barnett. Mam 21 lat i pochodzę ze słonecznego Los Angeles. Nie miałam daleko. Od 10 roku życia marzę, by zostać modelką. To moje największe marzenie. tymczasem Fer i Marissa rozmawiają Fer: Ty jesteś z Ukrainy? Nie wierzę. Marissa: Fajnie mieć tutaj rodaczkę. Fer: Ja urodziłam się w Ukrainie, potem przeprowadziłam się do Hiszpanii, a teraz jak widzisz jestem w Ameryce. Marissa: Nie wierzę. To cudowne. Fer: Dziękuje. Marissa: Znasz 3 języki? Fer: Najgorzej ukraiński, dobrze mówie po Hiszpańsku i oczywiście po angielsku. chwilę później wszystkie dziewczyny stoją przed terminalem Los Angeles, Wejście do Terminalu 200px (pokój zwierzeń)Bella: Nagle, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Kazali nam wyjść z terminalu z powodu ataku mody. Od razu zrozumiałyśmy, że poznamy Vere. No w sumie w terminalu nie było nikogo oprócz nas... nagle przyjeżdża wielki wóz terrorystów Sydney: Co się tutaj dzieje?! Camilie: Zaczynam się bać... nagle z samochodu wysiadają w strojach antyterrorystów Fatima i Arian Star: O boże czy to naprawdę?! dziewczyny zaczęły piszczeć na widok Ariana i Fatimy Fatima: Witajcie przyszłe potencjalne Top Modelki. Arian: Będziemy wam pomagać przez cały... Fatima wypycha Ariana z planu Fatima: ...sezon rozwiązywać problemy i nawet pomagać wam w różnych sesjach. (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: Nie wierzę. Kocham Fatime. Jest moją inspiracją. Jest ciemnoskóra i zrobiła wielką karierę. Nie żeby co, ale jestem tutaj jedyną typową ciemnoskórą osobą tutaj... Arian: Auu. Poznajcie! nagle na dachu stoi Fatima z bombą Vera: Poddajcie się! Nie zostaniecie Top Modelkami. Ta modna bomba wybuchnie i nie zostanie z was nic. (pokój zwierzeń)Carmen: Nie żeby co, ale o co tutaj chodzi?! Fatima: Odsuńcie się! Fatima strzela z różowego pistoletu w Vere, po czym asekurowana linami opada na ziemie Vera: Witajcie drogie panie! dziewczyny znowu zaczynają piszczeć Vera: Już znacie naszych kochanych pomocników. Fatime i Ariana. Razem z nimi dokonamy waszej pierwszej oficjalnej rozmowie z nami, po czym będziecie miały swoją pierwszą sesje. Lian: Hura! Vera: Dobra. Nie zwlekajmy. Musimy porozmawiać z waszą 19. Los Angeles, Wybieg 200px na wybieg wychodzi pewna Carmen Carmen: Witajcie! Przed waszymi oczyma stoi królowa Carmen Angelina-September! Vera: Jak napisałaś w swoim arkuszu zgłoszeniowym. Mieszkasz w Portugalii. Pochodzisz z rodziny robotniczej. Carmen rozpłakała się Arian: Co się stało? Carmen: Nic. To znaczy nie byłam nigdy bogata. Rodzice ledwo wiązali koniec z końcem, a ja głupia uciekłam do Ameryki pierwszym samolotem. Wiem, że jestem pełnoletnia i powinnam wiedzieć do robię, ale to może być ostatni dzwonek, a ja naprawdę chcę to robić. Vera: Czekaj. Vera przytuliła Carmen Vera: Nie marz mi się tu. Carmen: Wiem ja tylko... Vera: Jesteś piękną kobietą, która ma marzenia. Zrobiłaś wielki krok by dojść tutaj. Widzieliśmy to na zgłoszeniu, które nam wysłałaś. Arian: Jesteś świetna, że tutaj przyszłaś. Vera: Tak już się nie marz! Carmen: Dziękuje... Carmen odchodzi do garderoby Fatima: Wierzycie w to? Vera: W co? Fatima: W te jej wyznania.. Arian: Dlaczego by nie... Vera: Dobra czas na kolejną dziewczynę. trochę niepewna, ale pełna energii na sale wchodzi Lian Lian: Dzień dobry. Vera: Witam. Powiedz nam coś o tobie. Lian: Więc. Nazywam się Lian Caché. Studiuje i mieszkam w Bostonie, ale cała rodzina mieszka we Francji. Vera: Zdziwiła nas twoja audycja. Opowiedz nam o niej. Lian: Tak. Nie jestem ... no pewną siebie osobą. Chcę być modelką, ale bałam się przemóc lęki. Moja mama ustawiła kamerę i kazała mi do niej mówić i wyszło jak sami wiecie. Fatima: Uważaj na to. Nie twoja mama ma zrobić karierę, ale ty! Lian: Wiem, ale... Fatima: Żadnych ale! Co zrobisz by nas przekonać? Lian wylewa na Fatimę wodę. Fatima zaczyna piszczeć Arian: To było. Wspaniałe! Vera: No! Fatima: Co?! Podobało się wam to? śmiejąc się Vera odrzekła Vera: Dziękujemy ci Lian. Lian wychodzi, a na wybieg wchodzi Sylvia Sylvia: Witam. Vera: Hej. Opowiedz nam coś o sobie. Sylvia: Nazywam się Sylvia. Mieszkam tutaj w Kalifornii więc miałam blisko. Jestem sympatyczna i uparta. Fatima: A coś ciekawego? Sylvia: Dziadek mnie zgłosił. Mówił mi, że nie jestem nic warta. Vera: Jak to? Sylvia: Sądzi, że modą nie zapłacę za czynsz... Vera: Nie martw się. Moda to jest coś. Nie musisz chodzić po wybiegu, ani robić zdjęć. Możesz projektować ubrania i robić wiele więcej. Sylvia: Wiem. Dlatego tutaj jestem! Vera: Powodzenia! przewijają się klipy z innych audycji, po czym Fatima, Vera i Arian wzywają kandydatki Vera: Ustawcie się na wyznaczonych miejscach. dziewczyny posłusznie ustawiają się na miejscach (pokój zwierzeń)Eve: Ten stres był koszmarny. Nie wiedziałyśmy co nas w ogóle czeka. To były najgorsze momenty w moim życiu. dziewczyny stoją jak sparaliżowane Vera: Dlaczego tal się boicie? Ashley: Bo chcesz kogoś wyeliminować? Vera: Nie. Wszystkie przechodzicie dalej! dziewczyny zaczynają skakać ze szczęścia Vera: Muszę was jednak ostrzec. To co się wydarzy teraz nie będzie, ani łatwe, ani przyjemne. Powodzenia. dziewczyny schodzą z wybiegu Los Angeles, Bus 200px (pokój zwierzeń)Lucy: Zaraz po eliminacjach zabrano nas do do autobusu. Dziewiętnaście dziewczyn w autobusie. Było oczywiste, że konflikty są nieuniknione. Carmen: Co malutka zazdrościsz? Julie siedzi cicho Carmen: Ktoś taki jak ty nigdy nie zostanie Top Modelką. Isabelle: Weź ją zostaw. Carmen: Ona już płaczę! Carmen i Anne zaczynają się śmiać Isabelle: Zero taktu.. nagle autobus staje Los Angeles, Studio Filmowe 200px cała podłoga była wysypana płatkami kwiatów, na których stałą Vera Vera: Pewnie jesteście zdziwione, dlaczego wysypaliśmy całe studio tymi płatkami. dziewczyny potakują Vera: A więc tutaj będziecie miały swoją pierwszą sesje. dziewczyny zaczynają skakać ze szczęścia Vera: Będziecie pozować całkowicie nago. zapadła błoga cisza (pokój zwierzeń)Stephanie: Nago? No rzucają nas od razu na głęboką wodę. Będzie na pewno ciekawie... Vera: Ktoś chcę zrezygnować? Anne i Marissa występują Marissa: Mam swoją godność. Marisaa wychodzi Anne: Pff... nie będę robić za jakąś dziwkę z pod latarni. Żegnajcie luzerki! Anne również wychodzi Vera: Już wszyscy? cisza Vera: Więc zapraszam was. chwilę później w ręczniku przychodzi Carol Carol: Hej Vero! Vera: Hej. Poznaj naszego fotografa. Arthura. Arthur: Hej. Jakbyś nie chciała pozować tylko powiedz, a przerwiemy sesję. Carol: Nie ma mowy! Przyszłam tutaj by wygrać. Vera: Takie podejście kocham! Carol rozbiera się i kładzie się na płatkach, chwilę później Carol skończyła Arthur: Było świetnie! naprawdę mi się podobało. Carol: Dziękuje! parę godzin później sesja była skończona Vera: Jesteście zmęczone? Wszyscy: Taaak! Vera: Ale to jeszcze nie koniec dnia. Lucy: Jak to? Vera: Czeka was dzisiaj jeszcze panel. zapadła cisza Vera: Autobus zawiezie was teraz w wyznaczone miejsce i pożegnamy się z czterema z was. (pokój zwierzeń)Star: Aż z czterema? Nie wiem nie jestem pewna mojego zdjęcia... Los Angeles, Panel 200px siedemnaście dziewczyn wchodzi na podwyższenie i ustawia się w trzech rzędach Vera: Witajcie panie! Wszyscy: Hej! Vera: Oto nasi jurorzy. Mistrz mody i nieznający umiaru juror, który jest łagodny, ale szczery. Kochana Zoey. Zajęła 3 miejsce w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wawankwy, a teraz jest tutaj z nami. Zoey: Hej. Matt: Witam. Vera: I ja. Osoba szczera, która zwraca uwagę na ogół. dziewczyny stoją jak słupy soli, zestresowane Vera: Spokojnie dziewczyny. Czas na pierwszą. Może... Lian. Lian: O nie.. Vera: Ok. Lian. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|left|400px|Lian Matt: Jest ok. To znaczy spodziewałem się czegoś więcej, ale jak na początek na prawdę jest dobrze. Chociaż nie wiem. No brakuje czegoś. Vera: Kocham twoje oczy na tym zdjęciu i wyraz twoich ust. Naprawdę pasują do całokształty. Wydajesz się taka świeża i niewinna. Zoey: Podoba mi się to zdjęcie. Udało się jej przełamać swoja nieśmiałość. Jest uśmiechnięta, twarz skupia cala uwagę. Naprawdę to jest dobry start. Powodzenia. Vera: Dziękujemy ci Lian. Teraz czas na... może Julie. Julie schodzi, gdy Carmen podkłada jej nogę Zoey: Nic ci nie jest? Julie: Jest dobrze... Vera: Ok. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|400px|JulieZoey: Wydaje mi się, że nie miałaś pomysłu na pozę, być może zadanie ciebie przerosło. Mimowszystko myślę ze w następnych sesjach sobie poradzisz. Vera: Podobało mi się, że próbowałaś popracować z profilem. Niestety wydaje mi się, że raczej profil nie jest twoją mocną stroną. Ta noga wydaje się jakbyś chciała coś kopnąć. Nie wiem. Ale plus za odwagę. Matt: Nie wiem. Nie jestem pewien co do ciebie. Ta poza jest jakaś przesadzona i w ogóle twoja mina. No ni jest w żadnym stopniu "twoja". Popracuj nad tym. Vera: Dziękuje ci Julie. Teraz czas na naszą gwiazdę, Star. Star podchodzi do jurorów Star: Witam. Vera: Dobrze. Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|400px|left|StarVera: O mój Boże! Kocham to zdjęcie. Wszystko jest tutaj idealne. Te oczy. Hipnotyzują mnie, gdy na nie patrze, te usta. Nie no. Świetna robota. Matt: Kocham twoje włosy. Są takie gęste, ale te nogi mnie nie powaliły. Wyglądają płasko i ogólnie nie na w nich tego czegoś. Vera: Co ty mówisz? Matt: Nie podoba mi się przepraszam. Vera: Jak może ci się to nie podobać? Matt: Normalnie. Zoey: Awww.. Miazga! Oryginalna i skupiająca w sobie uwagę poza. Do tego wygląda bardzo naturalnie, nieco egzotycznie. Naprawdę zaskoczyłaś mnie. Na początku nie byłaś moją faworytką, ale teraz... Vera: Dziękujemy ci Star. Teraz czas na Isabelle. Isabelle schodzi do jurorów Isabelle: Hej! Kim jesteście? Matt: Jurorami? Isabelle: Czym? Vera: Nie ważne. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|400px|IsabelleZoey: Uśmiechnięta, ciekawie zapozowałaś. Brakuje tutaj jednak czegoś. Tej iskry w oku. Tego czegoś co widziałam na zdjęciach Lian i Star. Matt: Mam te same odczucie co Zoey. Naprawdę wyszła gorzej niż Star albo Lian, ale da się jescze z tego ulepić modelkę. Napewno zmienioną, ale modelkę. Vera: Pierwszy raz jesteśmy w stu procentach zgodni. Myślę tak samo jak reszta jurorów. Popracuj nad wyrazem twarzy i nad dłońmi. Dziękuje. Isabelle: Dziękuje. Vera: teraz zapraszamy do siebie Carmen. Carmen podchodzi do jurorów Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|left|400px|CarmenVera: Oczy to na tym zdjęciu zdecydowanie twój największy atut. Niestety w miarę poruszania się niżej ta magia ginie. Zoey: Twoje oczy są hipnotyzujące Nie wyszłaś ani za świetnie, ani nie najgorzej. Aczkolwiek poza wybrana przez ciebie na pewno nie jest łatwa do wykonania. Sama boje się spróbować. Matt: Sądzę, że poza nie jest żadną nowością i również zostanę fanem twoich oczów. Są cudowne w każdym calu. Ale postawa. Nie jest najlepsza. Vera: Dziękujemy Carmen. Następna jest Fer. Fer niepewna schodzi do Jury Fer:"'' WItajcie. '''Vera: Witaj. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|400px|FerVera: Straszne. Nie wiem co się z tobą stało na castingach. Byłaś świetna w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki, a tutaj? Po prostu mnie osobiście zawiodłaś... Matt: Mam te same odczucia. Kochałem ciebie w Ameryce Totalnej Porażce. Myślałem, że mamy pewną finalistkę, a tutaj taka nie miła niespodzianka. Naprawdę te oczy i ta... no pseudo poza... Zoey: Szkoda mi ciebie. Wyglądasz na strasznie przestraszoną. Dokładnie tak, jakby nie zależało ci na zostaniu modelka. A poszukujemy osób ambitnych, które wiedza czego chcą. Fer: Tak. Miło mi było rozebrać się. Załamałam się po eliminacji Marissy... Vera: I tak ty też stracisz najprawdopodobniej szansę na finał, a masz na pewno potencjał. Dziękujemy ci. Czas na Jennifer. Jennifer podchodzi do jurorów Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|left|400px|JenniferZoey: Bardzo dobre zdjęcie. Wyglądasz na pewna siebie, poza tez jest dobra. Jest to jedno z moich ulubionych zdjęć jak na razie. Vera: Ja nie podzielam już tak entuzjazmu Zoey. Wyglądasz jakbyś była przypięta do jakiegoś łóżka i próbowała uciec. Zoey: Co ty mówisz? Patrz na pozę! Vera: Poza, pozą, ale twarz nie wyszła za dobrze. Matt: Ja natomiast jestem anty fanem tego zdjęcia i niech mój komentarz taki pozostanie. Vera: Dziękujemy Jennifer. Czas na Ashley. Ashley przychodzi do jurorów Vera: Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|400px|AshleyMatt: Nie mam bladego pojęcia co próbowałaś nam przekazać, ale nie udało ci się to na pewno. Co mam powiedzieć. Oczy... są ok. Zoey: Nie mogę nic powiedzieć. Załamałaś mnie dziewczyno. Miałam nadzieje, że zobaczę tutaj modelkę, a wyszło. No bardzo źle. Vera: Zgodzę się z jurorami. Miałam nadzieje i plany wobec ciebie w programie. Myślałam, że będziesz w finale, ale to zdjęcie nie świadczy o tym jaka jesteś dobra. Przykro mi. Ashley: Trudno było mi się rozebrać. Uwierzcie, że nie robię tego na codzień. Vera: Zgłosiłaś się do tego programu i pewnie znasz zasady. Ashley: No znam... Vera: Dziękujemy ci. Teraz czas na miss Afryki Camilie. thumb|400px|left|CamilieVera: Kocham twój wyraz twarzy. Jest niespotykany i taki świerzy. Kocham twój dzióbek. Niestety wydaje mi się, że postawa i ta ręka wszystko psuje. Popracuj nad tym. Matt: Nie jestem fanem tego zdjęcia. Według mnie wyszło okropnie, a ty raczej nie nadajesz się na modelkę. Sorry. To moja prywatna ocena. Zoey: Nie jest źle, ale to nie zachwyca. Tak jak w przypadku Isabelle , mogło być dużo lepiej z twojej strony kochana, a tak. Nie widzę w tym pasji. Vera: Dziękujemy ci Camilie. Czas na kolejną Carol. Carol staje przed jurorami Vera: Dobrze Carol. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|400px|CarolZoey: Egzotyczna uroda, idealnie pasuje do tego show. Ewidentnie ma potencjał, talent i warunki do zostania TDINTM. Vera: Mam takie same wrażenia. Wyglądasz naprawdę oryginalnie i tak nowocześnie. Naprawdę podoba mi się twój wyraz twarzy i to jaką pozę przyjęłaś. Naprawdę dobra robota. Matt: Uwielbiam to zdjęcie. Widać tutaj tyle emocji i tyle pasji zarazem widać humor i sposób postrzegania świata. Naprawdę bardzo fajnie. Vera: Dziękujemy ci Carol. Czas na Sylvie. Syvlia schodzi z podestu Vera: Dobrze. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|left|400px|SylviaVera: Naprawdę pokochałem to zdjęcie. Wyglądasz na nim tak słodko i świeżo. Naprawdę to jest dobra robota z twojej strony. Liczę na więcej takich zdjęć. Matt: Ja natomiast nienawidzę tego zdjęcia wydaje mi się mega sztuczne i naprawdę takie nieco dziecinne z twojej strony. Nie będzie to moje ulubione na pewno. Zoey: Tajemnicza, lecz z talentem. Moze jeszcze rozkwitnąć, wiec powinna dostać szanse. Na pewno będę czuwać nad jej postępami w programie. Jednak nie wiem dlaczego, ale te włosy... Vera: Dziękujemy. Czas na Stephanie. Stephanie staje przed jurorami Vera: Dobrze. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|400px|StephanieMatt: Kocham to zdjęcie. Wygląda znakomicie i nie twrzeba tutaj według mnie niczego zmieniać. Naprawdę to jest kawał dobrej roboty. Vera: Mnie natomiast zmartwiłaś. To zdjęcie wygląda strasznie kiczowato. Ta twarz. Nie będę kibicowała by to zdjęcie przeszło. Wygląda mizernie. Zoey: Jesteś tutaj najtypowszą Barbie. Wyglądasz jak Nicki Minaj. Niestety to nie jest dobre. Brakuje mi tutaj dozy oryginalności. Niestety. Pokładałam z tobą duże nadzieje. Vera: Dziękuje ci Stephanie. Czas na Belle! Bella podchodzi do jurorów Bella: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|left|400px|BellaVera: Zdjęcie jest dobre. Jednak nie tak dobre jak u Star albo u innych. Trochę mnie rozczarowałaś tym, jednak widzę w tobie potencjał. Zoey: Makabra. Wyszłaś tutaj okropnie. Naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego znalazłeś się tutaj. Nie będę ci pomagła w dostaniu się do finałów. Nie z takim zdjęciem. Matt: Mnie natomiast to zdjęcie bardzo się podoba jest świeżę i ta dziwność jest nawet pociągająca. Dobra robota, ale oczekuje czegoś więcej. Vera: Więc dziękujemy ci Bello. Poprosimy teraz Eve. Eve przychodzi do jury Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|400px|EveZoey: Mysle ze wyszłaś tutaj bardzo ciekawie. W programie na pewno przyda sie taka odmiana, wiec jestem jak najbardziej na tak. Matt: Lubie to zdjęcie. Nie jest moim ulubionym, ale ujdzie. Jesteś tutaj jedyną przedstawicielką z modelek o większym kształcie, ale ogólnie jest dobrze. Vera: W sercu jestem na tak, ale niestety obawiam się, że nie jest to jeszcze twój poziom. Boje się też o to czy okrutny świat mody nie zniszczy się. Ale w końcu do odważnych ten świat należy. Teraz zaprosimy Lucy. Lucy przychodzi przed oblicze juty Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|left|400px|LucyZoey: Śliczne oczy i bardzo naturalna poza. Nie okazujesz tylko jakichkolwiek emocji, wydajesz sie tutaj zbyt poważna. Czekamy w przyszłości na więcej emocji. Vera: Ja natomiast pokochałam to zdjęcie. Kocham te piękne pomarańczowe, wielkie oczy. Naprawdę jesteś bardzo unikalna. Matt: Ja natomiast jestem neutralny jeżeli chodzi o to zdjęcie. Nie wiem. Jakoś czegoś mi tutaj bardzo ważnego brakuje. Czegoś czego nie mają inne dziewczyny, a masz tylko ty. Vera: Dziękujemy ci Lucy. Czas na przedostatnią Sydney. Sydney staje koło jury Vera: Dobrze. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|400px|SydneyVera: Kocham to zdjęcie. Wyszło tak inaczej, ale też zdumiewająco dobrze. Naprawdę to zdjęcie jest rewelacyjne i ta ręka! Kocham Zoey: Wyszłaś bardzo skromnie na tym zdjęciu, ale jednocześnie uroczo. Widac ze nie łatwo było ci się przełamać by wystąpić w tej sesji. Ale udało ci się. Matt: Niesamowicie skromne, pełne wdzięku zdjęcie. Poradziłaś sobie z tematem sesji, i widać ze to ty jesteś głównym obiektywem,a reszta tworzy idealne tło. Vera: Dziękuje ci Sydney. A teraz czas na ostatnią chodź napewno nie najgorszą Chelsea. Chelsea staje przed jurorami Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie i ostatnie w tej sesji. thumb|left|400px|ChelseaMatt: Uwielbiam to zdjęcie! Zdecydowanie moje ulubione na tej sesji. Postarałaś się w nim o wszystko, o każdy szczegół. Masz piękne oczy i niesamowity potencjał. Myślę ze jesteś diamentem, który trzeba oszlifować. Vera: Co mogę dodać... myślę tak samo. Zoey: To zdjęcie jest przeciętne. Stac cię było na więcej. Ale widzę w tobie wielki potencjał. Jednak musisz nam pokazać coś więcej. Vera: Dziękuje wam. Teraz musimy się naradzić i zadecydować kto nie pojedzie z nami w dalszą podróż i nie przejdzie castingów... 30 minut później Vera: To były trudne narady. Jednak mam dla was tylko 13 dyplomów ukończenia castingów. Niestety mam tutaj 17 dziewczyn, więc pożegnamy się aż z czteroma z was... cisza Vera: Najlepsza okazała się ... Star. Star radosna podbiega do Very Vera: Gratulacje. Witaj w programie. Star: Dziękuje! Star staje z boku Vera: Drugie bardzo dobre zdjęcie wędruje do... Carol! Carol: Serio? Vera: Serio. Carol odbiera swój dyplom Vera: Sydney... Sydney odbiera swój dyplom Vera: Lian... Lian odbiera swój dyplom Vera: Pomarańczowo włosa Lucy! Lucy: Dziękuje... Lucy odbiera swój dyplom Vera: Mam jeszcze 8 dyplomów. Kolejny dyplom wędruje do... Chelsea! Chelsea odbiera dyplom Vera: Isabelle... Isabelle odbiera swój dyplom Vera: Jennifer... Jennifer odbiera swój dyplom Vera: Sylvia. Ja kocham twoje zdjęcie, ale jurorzy myśleli nieco inaczej. Gratuluje zostajesz dalej w Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Sylvia: Dziękuje. Vera: Carmen... Carmen odbiera swój dyplom Vera: Reprezentująca modelki z kształtami Eve! Eve: Tak! Eve odbiera swój dyplom Vera: Bella... wierzymy w ciebie.. Bella odetchnęła z ulgą, po czym odebrała dyplom Vera: Julie, Stephanie, Ashley, Fer i Camilie. Wystąpcie. Mam już tylko jeden dyplom... kto go dostanie? dramatyczna muzyka Vera: Julie... Julie padła na ziemie i rozpłakała się Julie: Dziękuje.... Vera: Nie płacz. Jesteś w programie. Julie: Wiem to dużo dla mnie znaczy. To dlatego. Julie odbiera swój dyplom i wpada w objęcia Lian Vera: Pożegnania są trudne.. Stephanie, Fer, Ashley i Camilie rozpłakały się Vera: ... ale jednak widzę w jednaj z was potencjał. Camilie. To byłby duży błąd wyrzucić cię. Więc stworzyłam miejsce specjalnie dla ciebie. Witaj w finałach. Camilie:'' Serio?! '''Vera: Tak. Camilie wpadła, płacząc w objęcia Very Vera: No cóż. Czas się z waszą trójką pożegnać. Ashley, Stephanie i Fer wyszły z sali Vera: A was drogie panie. Żegnam. Ale wyruszamy do Nowego Jorku! dziewczyny zaczęły piszczeć (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: Coś mi teraz udowodniono. Wiem już, że nie poddam się i będę walczyła do końca! Jeszcze o mnie usłyszycie! Koniec Zdjęcia z sesji twórcy dziewczyn są zmuszeni do używania zdjęć dziewczyn xD Chelsea_płatki.png|Chelsea Sydney_płatki.png|Sydney Star_płatki.png|Star Lian_płatki.png|Lian Eve_płatki.png|Eve Lucy_płatki.png|Lucy Julie_płatki.png|Julie Camilie_płatki.png|Camilie Stephanie_płatki.png|Stephanie Carol_płatki.png|Carol Sylvia_płatki.png|Sylvia Fer_płatki.png|Fer Ashley_platki.png|Ashley Jennifer_płatki.png|Jennifer Bella_płatki.png|Bella Isabelle_Płatki.png|Isabelle Carmen_płatki.png|Carmen Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Island's Next Top Model